


Together Again

by pretending_icanwrite



Series: The wild adventures of Jade Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Derek and Argent have been in France for months.  The Stilinskis are back from college and Stiles is driving his sister mad with his pining.  But little does he know, Jade has a little surprise planned.  But Stiles isn't the only one in for a treat...





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote.  
> In this Isaac and everybody left Beacon Hills as they did in the show and it is set after 6b.  
> This primarily focuses on an original character Jade Stilinski, Stiles' twin sister.  
> Enjoy!

“I swear to fucking God if you keep moping about then I will call Theo and get him to hurt you,” Jade threatened as she looked up from her laptop to see her brother sprawled dramatically across the sofa.

Stiles looked back at her with a half-hearted glare and whined, “but I miss him.”

“Yeah and I miss having a productive life but here we are,” she responded before looking up at the TV where a film Mason had recommended was playing.

Jade watched the screen for a few minutes, “this is Maze Runner right?”

Stiles nodded as he reached for the half empty ice cream tub.

“Hey, that guy looks like you!” She gestured to the guy running across a plain before falling flat on his face, “and he runs like you too!”

“Yeah fuck you, sis,” he muttered.

Jade laughed lightly before she returned to her laptop and the blank document on the screen. A few minutes passed before her phone pinged, alerting her of a text message.

Lydia Martin: We are ready when you are. Derek has just arrived, everything else is in order and Theo is on his way. Tell Stiles to wear something nice!

“Come on dickhead,” Jade said, standing up from her chair.

Stiles looked up from the movie, “what?”

“It’s pack night remember? You can’t miss pack night plus I haven’t seen Liam since we came back because of your sorry arse so. Get up, put in something nice and stop moping for one night,” she declared before heading up the stairs to get ready, “we’re leaving in half an hour!”

-/-/-

Meanwhile, over in the Hale loft, madness has ensued. Lydia Martin was stood in the middle ordering all manner of supernatural creatures about trying to create the perfect surprise for Stiles.

“Oh my fucking God! Remind me never to leave you in charge again Lyds,” Derek laughed as he entered the loft.

The pack turned around to greet him and froze, slowly processing the sight in front of them. Behind Derek stood several faces that hadn’t been in Beacon Hills for a long time. Looking sheepish was Isaac Lahey then with matching smirks- Jackson and Ethan.

Lydia finally moved and flung herself at Jackson and Ethan, quietly muttering ‘you came back’ to them. Scott moved to hug Isaac tightly and welcome him back.

After all the hellos and a few introductions, Lydia moved into action, “right you four upstairs. Jade and Stiles are on their way.”

“Good to see nothing has changed,“ Isaac laughed as he followed the other werewolves.

-/-/-

True to her word, half an hour later the Stilinski twins pulled up at the Hale loft.

“Moping at the door,” Jade reasoned and offered out her pinky.

 

Stiles laughed, “cross my heart and hope to die.”

With that, they both jumped out of the Jeep and headed up to pack night.

Jade flung the door open, “I’m back bitches!”

She looked around the loft and it was like coming home. It was like returning to safety and security. Theo was perched by the window talking in a low voice to Scott and Parrish, more than likely about the latest supernatural creature to grace Beacon Hills. Liam and Mason were playing some sort of racing game in which the human was winning whilst Corey sat with his legs in his boyfriend’s lap messing on his phone. Then Lydia and Malia were sat by the spiral staircase going over notes.

Liam looked up from the game, “JJ! Thank fuck you’re back. Please help me with this bloody game. I can’t beat this bastard.”

“Stiles! Can you help us? We have something to go off but we need the expert opinion,” Theo asked from across the room.

Jade grinned and took her position between the arguing best friends ready to whoop both their arses whilst Stiles bounded across the room to help his best friends with the beastiary.

Up in Derek’s bedroom, four werewolves sat listening with growing smiles at the conversations below.

-/-/-

“See that, Raeken is where you are wrong,” Stiles argued, “you clearly can’t beat a Chinese.”

“I have to agree with Stiles on this one,” Liam added as he flopped into Theo’s lap.

In response, the chimaera rested his head on the younger wolf’s shoulder. Jade looked up from her current battle against Mason, “oh my God! Did you two finally fucking get together?”

Liam blushed and ducked his head.

“Little wolf grew up and he didn’t even tell me!” She said, mock hurt in her voice, “anyway brother- why have takeout when you could have something so much better?”

Stiles gave her a confused look, “what, pray to tell do you mean by that? Nothing is better than chicken chow-“

He cut himself off, mouth gaping as he saw Derek walking down the spiral staircase, “hey Stiles.”

“What the fuck are you doing here? You said you wouldn’t be back for another month!” Stiles demanded, desperately trying to hold tears back at seeing his boyfriend again.

Derek smiled, “your sister can be very persuasive.”

Stiles launched himself at the taller man, hugging him tightly. Derek responded by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and burying his face into his neck. The pack looked on at the reunion 

with smiles on their faces. After a few minutes, Derek turned to look at everyone.

“Nice to be home,” he said, “but I wasn’t the only one who came back.”

Jade gave him a confused look to which he just smiled and nodded at the stairs. She followed his gaze and watched two people she had missed dearly coming towards her.

“Hey JJ,” Jackson smiled.

She grinned before hugging Jackson and Ethan close, “what are you doing here?”

“Derek came to London and told us everyone was coming back to Beacon Hills. Claimed we owed you a visit,” Ethan explained as the pair joined everyone else on the sofa.

“We even convinced the puppy to come home,” Derek added with a smirk.

Jade looked at him with disbelief, “piss off Der. He would never come back. Not after four years.”

“See for yourself,” he responded.

The young human whipped around to see the one and only Isaac Lahey walking down the spiral staircase, trademark cheeky smile on his face. Jade stood frozen in the middle of the loft unable to move or speak. Her mouth moved as if trying to form words, but no sound came out. Everyone sat silently, waiting to see what she would do. After a few moments, she moved, fast, towards Isaac and flung her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her middle.

“You came back,” she whispered.

He nodded, “I wanted to surprise you.”

They pulled apart momentarily before their lips met. The rest of the pack gasped before Derek spoke, “so that’s why there was no French girlfriend!” and Malia muttered, “I fucking knew it.”

Isaac and Jade joined everyone on the sofa before joining the debate about what they would be eating.

-/-/-

About half an hour later, once the shock of the returns had sunk in, there was a knock on the loft door.

“I’ll get it,” Jade said as she jumped up off the sofa, “it’ll be pizza.”

Derek and Jackson shared a knowing look as she walked towards the door. She dramatically pulled the metal door aside and stood there, speechless at the sight in front of her. There stood two people most of the pack hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” Jade shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Danny and Brett.

Danny laughed at her reaction, “Jackson called. Something about a pack reunion.”

“Believe it or not Liam asked me to come,” Brett answered before stepping into the loft with enough pizza to feed an army or a pack of supernatural creatures (and the Stilinski twins).

Jade smiled and hugged Danny again, “I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea.”

“I’ve missed you just as much,” he responded into her hair.

The pair walked to the sofa arrangements, “alright guys?”

Who is this JJ?” Liam asked from his place by Theo.

Jade turned to the puppy pack and Parrish, “this is Danny Mahealani. He is my best friend.”

“Why have I never met him?” Liam asked protectively.

Danny laughed at the young wolf, “I graduated early and went to college in Florida.”

“Calm down Li, you’ll always be my little wolf,” Jade said affectionately.

Theo smirked at her, “you’ll have to fight me for him.”

"Mate chimaera or not I wouldn’t want to take her on,” Ethan laughed from his place on the sofa.

Jade stood facing Theo with her fists up loosely, “bring it, bitch.

Mason started chanting, “fight,” and soon enough everyone was chanting.

“Well, are you going to defend me to the protective sister?” Liam joked.

Theo sighed dramatically before standing up to cheers.

-/-/-

After Jade had, predictably beat Theo’s arse and they had made their way through the mountain of pizza, everyone was settled on the multiple sofas watching Jurassic World. She raised her head from Isaac’s chest and looked around the room with a small smile on her face. Everyone she cared about (with the exception of her dad, Melissa and Argent) we’re finally together again.  
Liam was curled up against Theo half asleep, Scott and Malia were sat quietly whispering in the corner of the sofa whilst Lydia were dozing with her head in Jordan’s lap. On the next sofa, Derek had his arm tightly around Stile’s shoulders, Mason was watching the film with interest as Corey slept against his shoulder and surprisingly, Danny was leaning against Brett who pressed a kiss to the human’s cheek. Jackson and Ethan had sprawled out on the floor with an abundance of blankets and pillows. She surveyed the scene once more before settling down to watch the film.

Stiles ruined the silence, “hey the packs all together again. You know what that means?”

“I swear to fucking God if you compare us to the Avengers I will leave you,” Derek replied.

Brett grinned, “well half of them are dead so.”

“Dude too soon,” Mason said with a half-hearted glare, “I’m not over it.”

Stiles smirked before declaring, “We’re the motherfucking Justice League!”

“Bye,” Derek said as he stood up.

“No!” Stiles called as he dramatically grabbed the older wolf’s arm.

Yes, Jade thought, she was home.


End file.
